


Faineant

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [974]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 15:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12890610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony is reviewing Ziva's report before passing it on to Gibbs.





	Faineant

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 12/30/2001 for the word [faineant](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/12/30/faineant).
> 
> faineant  
> Doing nothing or given to doing nothing; idle;lazy.  
> A do-nothing; an idle fellow; a sluggard.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #565 Homophones.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Faineant

Tony stared at Ziva’s report in dismay. What was she trying to do? Sometimes he wondered if she used a thesaurus or a dictionary to write her report. 

She definitely didn’t do any grammar checking. She always chose the incorrect homophone when it came to their, they’re, and there. Then to make herself seem smarter or for some other unfathomable reason to Tony, she would throw in fancy words like faineant to describe their main witness.

Sure they guy was watching TV when the petty officer died and thus didn’t see or hear anything, but she didn’t need to call him a sluggard or lazy or anything like that. These reports were supposed to be simply the facts not embellished novels. 

Shaking his head, Tony corrected the homophones and sent the report back to her before forwarding the homophone corrected version to Gibbs. He’d tried to get Ziva to stop turning her reports into thesaurus and dictionary type novels before. If Gibbs wanted her to change that, he could tell her to. She didn’t listen to Tony.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I'm looking for a writing buddy. Full details are [here](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/53610.html). It is friends locked, so you'll have to add me as a friend on lj before you can read it. 
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them.
> 
>  **Warning! Warning! 2017 ends in only a month! When 2017 ends, the 2017 prompt collection will close.** You have 50 prompts you can use for 2017. Use them up before they go away. Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> When 2018 starts, I will open a 2018 Prompt collection. In fact, I have already created the 2018 Prompt collection [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018/profile), but sign ups are closed until 2018, so you won't be able to sign up and prompt me on this collection, yet. The 2017 prompts continue to remain over for you to prompt me with until the end of the year.
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> Feel free to leave feedback here if you think something could be improved(either in the prompt process or the story itself).


End file.
